A New Encounter
by d33p-s0rr0w
Summary: Miki is depressedheartbroken when Yuu breaks up with her until someone comes to her rescue. She falls head-over-heels for him. But when Yuu comes back for vacation, she has to decide who she really loves... CHAP 5 UP! RR PLS!
1. Default Chapter

this is my version of book seven of marmalade boy! heh… i did this when i was supposed to do my essay for summer school " keke i hope u like and PLEASE leave me review… i need opinions ^^ [yes me desparate for attention o.o] 

Key::

"…" = spoken words

(…) = thoughts

[…] = my little comments xD

A  N e w  E  n c o u n t e r | C h a p t e r  1 

~+~+~

Miki watched as Yuu walked away with her tears blurring her vision. (Why? I thought… I thought you loved me…)The breeze picked up and her tears froze up upon her wind-nipped cheeks. [My story takes place in the winter so the part when Yuu breaks up with Miki is more dramatic xD]Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to rip apart and leave Miki to bleed to death. Her knees became weak with the thought of losing the one she loved with all her soul and spirit. (What have I done wrong? Am I not cute enough? Am I not worthy for his heart?)She bit her lip thinking and she could taste her blood seeping into her mouth.The questions gave her a headache and as she stared ahead, she shouted at Yuu.

"But I love you!" She cried as her last attempt to make him change his mind. He ignored her. The tears flowed out faster. She collapsed on the ground in the park and cried until she ran out.

~+~+~

A couple of months passed [so its mid-spring?]… Yuu had just left and Miki found herself in front of a barbershop. She had made up her mind. She was going to forget him, to stop thinking about him and going to say goodbye to their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. They are now just friends living under the same roof. Nothing more. She told herself she would no longer dwell on the memories they shared. No. It hurt so badly she had cried herself to sleep. (It is not going to happen no more…) I'm going to start a new life without him. She paused at the door. (Goodbye, Mrs. Matsuura… Say hello to the new Miki…) She opened the knob and walked in.

"I would like a cut please." She forced a smile and said to the person at the cashier.

"I thought you don't like hair cuts…" The familiar face behind the counter questioned Miki.

"Ginta! What are you doing here?" 

"This is my job. Well, my part-time job. We need money these days. I just never told anyone about it…" He mumbled. [Wouldn't it be sad if news spread and the all athletic tennis player is working in a salon? *gasp*] Miki tried to smile and laugh back but her laugh became separated, jumpy and obliviously showed she was nervous. Meiko was the only one who knew about what had happened between Yuu and her. Anyways, Miki didn't have the heart to tell her old crush…

"Miki… Are you okay? You seem shaky. Did anything happen?" Ginta stared at her, which made her even more nervous. She was sweating now and wished she never went into the barbershop.

"Heh… It's nothing…" She sighed and chided herself for lying to maybe one of her best guy friends. Her conscience troubled her. Should she tell him? _Of course not, he had a crush on you and you had a crush on him. What if he got jealous? Yet, he knows you so much. He is your friend…_ "All right… It may be something… But, can I tell you after I get my hair cut? I'm kind of anxious to get it over with…" She looked around and saw hair all over the floor. [I know… I know… In the book, has Miki ever been afraid of cutting hair? No… I just added that in x).]

"Oh, right. Sure." He lead her to a black chair and gestured a barber to assist his friend. "Have a nice time." He teased as he walked back to the front of the store.

Miki closed her eyes as her hair was being separated from her head. Snip… Snip… She was doing it… Cutting her hair… For Yuu… A tear trickled down her cheek.

To be continued…

~+~+~      

All right… I know… What a pitiful chapter! It's so short ='( But I WAS doing my homework!!!! -_-"

Until next time, see ya!


	2. The Encounter

                wahaha… i got so little reviews… actually i got 3 *sniffies* so i`m talking to myself here -_-" pleasee r+r!!!! *gets down on knees and begs xD* anyhows… here is my new chapter! it look me so long to write this cause… *me go blank* erfs o.O by the way, the italic words near the beginning of the chapter are two lines from the song _Sweet Misery_ by Michelle Branch… she rocks! ^^ n summer school sux blehs!****

                Key::

                "…" = spoken words

                (…) = thoughts

                […] = my little comments xD

A  N e w  E n c o u n t e r 

C h a p t e r 2

++++

She stared back at her own reflection in the mirror. (I look so different…) She played around with her hair and heaved a sigh. (So, its over… No more attachment to Yuu…) He was gone… How she had loved his smile a while ago… It was full of love and through it, she show how he cared for her so much. But now? (Its different… I see him smile at me and if feels indifferent… Like he has no feelings for me… And I wonder if he forces them on… Feels like I'm out of his heart already… He moved on so quick… And now I need to, too… _I'm packing my bags because… I don't want to be the only one drowning in their misery…_) She mentally pumped herself up with confidence until she snapped back to reality and saw Ginta in her face, bouncing up and down to get her undivided attention.

"So… Care to explain now?"

She split, running out of the shop with Ginta's hurt shouts echoing in her head. She didn't know why her legs made her move. They just did. She had no intention of running away from Ginta. None at all but she couldn't stop herself. With her short hair fluttering in the wind, she let her body go…anywhere… She didn't care if people stared at her. She didn't care about them. She didn't care about the world at that moment. She, instantly, stopped at the window of an ice cream shop. Though she tried to suppress her thought, a memory flashed across her mind…

*flashback*

                "You're going on a vacation to look at architecture?" Miki inquired. Yuu nodded, staring ahead, leaving with Miki time to think. An idea popped in her head [light bulb!] "Can you bring me on your vacation, too? Pretty please? I really want to be with you…" Her voice dropped to a low whisper as she blushed slightly. 

                "Miki… What are you thinking about?" Yuu smirked, evilly as he saw Miki's cheeks slowly turn pink. When he made that comment, she blushed harder, turning to the color of a ripe tomato. (Isn't she so cute?) He sighed. "You know, Chiyako, Jin, and my parents would get a little suspicious…"

                "Oh…" Her heart fell in an instant. She let her arms droop to her side and she frowned, clearly unhappy. (He is right… Rats…) "That's definitely true…" [remember: they still haven't told their parents about their relationship!]

                "Awwww… Don't worry… I'll bring you with me and let's just call it a little time to hang out with my step sis." His eye's sparkled in the light, filling Miki up with love and happiness.

                "Really?" Her own eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "You mean it?" Her spirit lifted at the hope of being with the one she loved the most for a couple of days…all to herself…

                "Of course!" He grinned back and brushed away his blond locks of hair. "I think I saved up enough money for both of us to go."

                "What?" Her guilt kicked through the door. (That's not fair… Yuu playing for my part of the vacation? No. I won't let him do that…) She pondered this and pursed her lips. (Oh! I know!) "Yuu, it's okay! I'll find a job and chip in some money!" Her lover chuckled and smiled.

                "Whatever you wish…" They hugged, then and there. She had her head buried against his chest, hearing the rhythmic beat of his heart. She felt his arms around her, holding her close. She felt wanted…loved…special…cozy…bubbly… She was in heaven…

*end of the flashback*

                She was on the verge of crying. She missed those moments…being in his arms…having him comfort her…him being with her…making those kind of memories… (Oh, no… You are not going there, Miki…) She sharply shook her head as a response. His love for you was fake…bogus…spurious… it was nothing… And no matter what, he doesn't love you… There is nothing you can do about it… So quit thinking about him…) 

But to her horror, the memories kept coming. She saw them kissing on the beach… The feeling of the cool wind rushing by as their lips touched just as the sun set. She remembered the first kiss he gave her and how she had pretended to be asleep. And he kissed her. On the mouth. No warning. She could feel his soft lips against hers as her mood began to get more and more lachrymose. But now… She had no Prince Charming to come and save her…

++++

                She sat, idle, in front of her computer. BLINK BLINK. An invitation to a chat room flashed across her screen. She frowned, for she never had liked them, but she saw Meiko was in there so she accepted. She didn't talk and just read other people gossiping and chatting happily. She sighed, sadly, and closed up the screen. She slided her chair to her bed and plopped on it, going drowsily with silent cries screaming in her head. She could see Yuu… She closed her eyes, pushing the image away and laid still. Suddenly, a noise aroused her. She glanced at the computer screen and saw someone had instant messaged her. (Oops. I didn't put an away message on.) She sauntered over.

nyczeric: heys

lil miki: uh do i know you?

nyczeric: naws i was just in the same chatroom as you… and i'm just bored whats ur name?

lil miki: obviously miki xD and i assume urs is eric?

nyczeric: yea wow ur so smart xP

lil miki: haha thank u!

                She smiled a little.

nyczeric: how old r u?

lil miki: 15 u?

nyczeric: cool same

lil miki: =]

nyczeric: school?

lil miki: toryo hi

nyczeric: damn i go tew sagaki academy

lil miki: wow! dats close!

nyczeric: yeah u got a bf?

lil miki: …

                She turned away, then. Her thoughts were full of Yuu and her eyes fell to the floor. But then again, the sound of a instant message disrupted the atmosphere.

nyczeric: hellooooooooooo?

nyczeric: heys i gtg can u call me?

lil miki: uhh…

nyczeric: 239-2345

Nyczeric signed off.

                She gazed at the window. (Should I call? He sounds like a nice guy… He sounds like those guys who pick up girls online or something… Oh, whatever. I'm bored anyways…) She picked up the phone and dialed the number. A boy picked up.

                "Hello?" A soothing voice asked.

                "Um… Hi… It's Miki, that girl you talked to online?" She stuttered and hated to admit she loved his voice.. It reminded her of… Yuu…


	3. Early Feelings

                Finally! I updated with a new chapter hahaha! Sorry, I was preoccupied with my fictionpress stories ;;. I kinda ran out of ideas sobs.

A N e w E n c o u n t e r

Chapter 3

                "You my stalker?" He said, teasingly.

                "Uh, no…"

                "Are you sure?"

                "Yeah…"

                "Wait… Your name is…?"

                "Miki…" ;;

                "Oh… Heh… Sorry." He laughed. She swooned lightly. He sounded adorable. He sounded like Yuu. But she chased the thought away. She was over him. Period. No feelings. Nada. Zilch. NOTHING.

                "It's okay." She actually smiled to herself. _I hadn't smiled in a while…_

                "I want ice cream…" His whiney voice made her laugh. "What's so funny?" He pouted.

                "Nothing…" _Something…_ "I want ice cream too… I guess. Vanilla is the best! ^^" Something triggered her mind, working in the ice cream shop. She ignored it or more, she didn't seem to notice it. "Or maybe chocolate chip!"

                "Eww… Chocolate is the bomb, man!"

                "Excuse me!"

                "Oh, sorry. Chocolate is the bomb, _woman_!"

                "I prefer, _tomboy_." They both laughed and they soon unraveled. They chatted about everything… School, home life, food, music… The hours ticked by… They didn't notice as they continued to talk through the night.

++++

                "Damn… It's late…" She could hear a motherly voice yelling in the background. "I gotta go. Talk to ya later."

                "Byes." He hung up but she just held the phone, still listening intently to the dial tone. She didn't want him to hang up. How could she? That was the greatest conversation of her life…or ever since Yuu and her broke up. She sighed and put down the phone. _Am I silly or what? I'm getting so desperate for a guy friend! Other than Ginta, of course… WAIT! HOLD IT! DO I HAVE FEELINGS FOR THIS ERIC GUY?!?! _ Her stomach churned with tumult. _That's impossible! I only knew him for what…a couple of hours?!?!_  She was disgusted at the thought. _Miki, you weirdo…_ ;;

                She glanced at the clock. _Oh, my gosh! It's eleven! O.O I have school tomorrow! _She quickly jumped out of her seat and almost tripped on the way to the bathroom. _Great… More bad luck…_ She didn't consider meeting Eric bad luck though…

++++

                Okay… I got hw so from now on I'm making shorter chapters ='( Sorrys if you don't like it! If you don't… Tell me and I'll write longer! Thanks! And PLEASE R+R!!! *BEGS*


	4. Rumors

Okay! This is a longer chapter! Yes, yay! Hehe. I hope you guys like it ^^. And hopefully, I'll get more reviews. =\  
  
A New Encounter  
[Chapter 4: Rumors]  
  
"Hi, Miki!" Her best friend smiled.  
"Good morning, Meiko. Wah, I'm so tired today!" Miki rubbed her sore eyes as the sun shone through them. She was sleepy, especially with only seven hours of sleep. Chiding herself for talking on the phone so late, she tried to stay in step of her energtic buddy for life. She always envied Meiko. Meiko was beautiful and had such long blonde hair. How Miki wished it was attached to her own head! She glared evilly at her short hair, wishing she had never cut it. All because of Yuu. She hated it and how her bangs always escaped from her ponytail. A trivial and minor annoyance. But still. Everyone said she looked nice, including Ginta O.O;;, though. And no one said a word about Yuu. Secretly, she missed him. The him before. Before he got all strange. And heartless. Her blood curled at the thought. Actually, the more she thought about it, the more she got angry at him. She knew she did nothing wrong. He left her without an answer.without a reason. He lead her to believe that he would love her.forever. I hope he goes to hell. She frowned as a cold wind chilled her bones and suddenly, Meiko's voice broke her chain of thought.  
"Wow, you look so dead! Look at the bags under your eyes!" Meiko struggled to find the mirror in her bookbag. She cried with success and thrusted it to the black-haired girl. Miki gasped. She did look dead.dead as a doorknob.or a mouse caught in a trap. Under her eyes, she saw how gray it was and her hair was a mess; it was everywhere. "You weren't.thinking of him. Were you?" Miki just shook her head.  
"No no. I was on the phone with.uh. a friend."  
"But you don't even use the phone at all! You never call me! ;;"  
"I'm sorry! I'll call you if you want me too! It's just that the person asked me to so I did. It's not my fault!" Should she tell her about that Eric guy? Maybe I shouldn't. Everyone would think I like him and that I'm moving too fast. I don't want the reputation of a playboy! She winced. She would probably die if rumors had it she went from guy-to-guy. She hated people like that. Popular people. With always a gang of friends around them. Disgusting. They think they are all superior. And pretty. Or cool. They are not. Just wannabes. So she definitely didn't want to be labeled that at all.  
"Oh my gosh. Did I tell you??" Meiko stared at her friend. "Ah! I didn't!" She smiled brightly. "Well, Namura and I decidec that. I should go live with him. So I guess." Her smile quickly faded to a low whisper but Miki saw through it. She didn't need to say anything. Miki just looked ahead and forced a smile.  
"It doesn't matter. I'm just happy you guys are together again. You better visit me at least once a week. Or I will hunt you down. With a cleaver." They laughed but deep inside, Miki was crying. Her best friend was leaving her. Sure, she was truly happy for the both of them; they seemed inseparable. But how could she explain about her moving off? And not seeing her everyday? The two girls fell silent as they walked towards their school. Their eyes looked ahead; one pair was filled with life and joy, the other pair was gloomy and dark. Yin. Yang. Suddenly, Armini was at Miki's side, walking along like they were a pack of four friends.  
"Hey, Miki! How are you doing? Going to school? Ha. We have the day off." Flashing a smile, she looked like a model on tv.  
"Hi, Armini. What's up?"  
"Nothing." She looked at Miki. "You know Eric? That is so cool! He is my homeroom, ya know? Well, you know he was been talking about you so much today! He said that you were so cool and you really understood him and all when I met up with him at the park. How'd you guys meet?"  
"Oh, online. He IMed me and we just began chatting on the phone. Are you sure he said that about me?" Miki's heart stopped. He couldn't have said all that.  
"Wait. Hold up. Who is this Eric?" Meiko furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Some guy." Her friend mumbled.  
"He says he likes you."  
  
--- SORRY IT IS SOO SHORT! SCHOOL HW SUCKS!!!! xT 


	5. Arrangements

[Chapter 5][Arrangements]  
  
Miki almost laughed though. What a crack head! He can't possibly like me after just talking to me for a day! This must be a joke. And if he expects me to like him back, ha. Like that will happen! No way! His head is in the clouds. He is just a friend. I guess. "He doesn't mean it, Arimi." She forced herself to look straight again. Her head ached all of the sudden. It was just too much. She hugged her books closer to her body as the wind whipped at her loose hair.  
  
"Okay. I have absolutely no idea what you guys are talking about." Meiko frowned and waited for a reply. There was silence. No one answered her. As for Arimi was staring at Miki, trying to read her blank face. Does Miki like him? I mean, doesn't she love Yuu?If she does like Eric. "Alright. I'll just leave you guys alone if you aren't explaining it to me." Meiko tossed her hair and stomped away to take the shortcut to school, leaving the two girls alone.  
  
"Well. What do you say?"  
  
"Huh? About?"  
  
"Eric! He is nuts for you! As in cuckoo. Crazy. I swear. That boy was totally blabbing about you!"  
  
"Oh. That's nice."  
  
"That's all??? No feelings no nothing?"  
  
"I don't know." Miki shrugged. "It's too fast. He is just jumping to conclusions. I'm sure he is just joking around or it's one of those fast crushes that goes by as quickly as it came." The word playboy came into her mind.  
  
"No, that's not true. When Eric likes someone, he won't admit it. But I know, it's deeper than that. I went out with him once, you know? If its anyone that knows more about him, that's me. You can tell me whatever you want. I won't spit it out! I promise!" She pried. Yeah, psh. Right. Her resentful thoughts crowded her mind. How she was so jealous of Miki, Yuu's pick. She should have been chosen. Not Miki. She wasn't even as pretty as her. What a b*tch! She doesn't deserve him! HMPHS! And Yuu must have been totally blind. And an idiot! She secretly shot the black-haired girl a glare.  
  
"Really. Well, I'm not interested." Miki sniffed. I'm such a liar. She was at least wondering how he looked like.  
  
"Aw, that's too bad. He wanted to meet you today. At the coffee shop. He was so anxious. He had me rush over to find you when he called your house -.-;;." She heaved a fake sigh. "I guess I'll go now. I have to find him and tell him not to go." She started off.  
  
Miki, MIKI!! You know you want to see him!! He made you forget everything that has happened in your life. He made you laugh! You can't even remember how long you've kept that dark veil across your face. Come on. It's just a little meet. What kind of harm can that do?  
  
She caught Arimi's arm. "No, I'll go. I'll meet with him. Just tell me when?" Arimi smiled, instantly, and turned around.  
  
"Sure! Okay, today at four o'clock at Starbucks. You know where that is right?" Miki nodded. "Alright. Eric will be so happy!! Oh, gosh.I have a doctor's appointment in fifteen minutes!! I have to go! See you, Miki!" She rushed off.  
  
----  
  
"HAHA!!! Miki, you idiot!!!! Just wait till I tell Yuu that you are involved with my ex!! He'll hate you even more! HAHAHA!!!" She packed up a picnic basket. "Okay. Ham, cheese, tomatoes, lettuce." She stared at the items. "Perfect! Now let's see, the directions." She picked up a piece of paper, memorizing the numbers and letters. "It's so great to have guys do whatever you want when you got the looks. PUHAHAHA! Alright, Arimi. Let's go!" She dropped the paper back on her table, grabbed the basket and headed out the door.  
  
----  
  
Hope it's alright for a chapter! *sweatdrop* Please r+r!!! =] 


End file.
